Amante espectral
by Bazaar Lennon
Summary: [Crackfic] "Sasuke", la copa se movió de un extremo a otro de la ouija para responder. "Quiero que grites ese nombre cuándo juguemos de nuevo hoy" Y Sakura sonrió con ganas.
1. Chapter 1

**Amante espectral.**

* * *

Crackfic/Sexual.

Sasuku (RtN)

* * *

Sakura Haruno llegó completamente cansada a su pequeño "cuchitril". La zona bien de Konoha era tan cara que el alquiler de un aparta estudio estaba fuera de su presupuesto y debía conformarse con un "pintoresco cuarto" en una pensión femenina. Al menos, varias de sus amigas también vivían allí.

La edificación era antigua y bonita, perteneció a la familia del comandante de policía de la ciudad. Los Uchiha se habían extinto después de un gran incendio como cien años atrás; no quedaba nadie con aquel apellido para reclamar la propiedad sobre el terreno. Entonces, algún bastardo adinerado decidió comprar el lote y volver a levantar la mansión tradicional para rentarla a precios económicos.

Los amplios cuartos fueron separados por paneles de yeso, generando alrededor de diez cuartos más, haciendo que el mínimo ruido fuera escuchado entre las señoritas que vivían allí. El viernes, por supuesto, ella era la única perdedora de pelo rosado que estaba allí mientras las demás estaban en la disco.

Se quitó la bata blanca que tenía bordado el símbolo de la bandera de Konoha, había iniciado sus prácticas en el hospital público y Tsunade-sama parecía un general, la rubia mujer hacía que el entrenamiento militar sonara como un spa. Tal era su grado de cansancio que ni si quiera se quitó el resto de su uniforme médico, sencillamente se acostó en la cama sencilla y arrastró una cobija hasta su coronilla para acabar con ese trágico día.

* * *

Sus parpados se sentían ligeros mientras una rica risa masculina fue la canción de cuna en su sueño, Sakura abrió los ojos y los entornó mientras trataba de enfocar el estado mental en el cal estaba. Sus orbes jade se encontraron con un espacio blanco infinito y una cama negra que la resguardaba.

-¿Qué carajo?- su voz sonaba magnificada por el eco, ese era el sueño más extraño que había tenido últimamente. -¿Dónde están los ponys y Sasori sin camiseta?-

La risa se hizo más fuerte. La figura oscura de la cual emanaba el sonido se materializó con una sonrisa. La boca de Haruno hizo una O perfecta mientras admiraba al varonil espécimen que su retorcida mente le creó.

-Tú estás mucho mejor que Sasori-

-A tu servicio, gatita- una fila de blancos dientes relampagueó en una sexy sonrisa.

Sakura se sentó en la cama de su sueño, así podría ver mejor al guapo tipo que se había inventado. Más de metro ochenta y pálido como la muerte, su blanca piel era el lienzo perfecto para ojos y cabello tan negro como el carbón, el pecho delgado con marcados músculos estaba sin camisa y las piernas largas se intuían definidas por los apretados jeans que usaba el hombre.

-Nada mal- se felicitó por haber creado su cansado cerebro a ese chico de negro cabello alborotado- ¿Qué incluye el servicio?-

En lugar de responder el hombre la tumbó en el negro colchón y con velocidad quitó sus ropas.

Haruno siempre había tenido un complejo sobre sus senos: Demasiado pequeños, demasiado blancos, demasiado llenos de pecas. Sin embargo, el desconocido se amamantaba de ellos con obsceno placer. La respuesta a cada caricia fue un gemido más fuerte.

Su boca fue estimulada con un beso profundo y su ombligo atormentado con cosquillas. Definitivamente este era el mejor sueño que había tenido. Su vagina se sentía hinchada y esperaba ser acariciada después de todos los tormentos que su amante imaginario le prodigaba.

-Quiero que ruegues- le murmuró al oído, los pantalones fueron descartados y el grueso miembro descansaba contra su entrada- Vamos, pide gatita-

La mendicidad ni si quiera le importó cuando un "Por favor, Chara-kun" se deslizó en su boca y la penetración fue inminente.

Así como las varias recreaciones de Icha Icha Paradise que le siguieron.

El orgasmo llegó y el moreno se derramó en ella. Sakura sólo pudo estar exhausta después de aquel trabajo mental.

* * *

La ventana era la mejor concesión que tuvo el pequeño cuarto de Sakura, los rayos del sol pegaban fuerte y jamás podría dormir más allá de las ocho, eso era una ventaja muy apreciada. Sin embargo, esa mañana quería dormir más.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y disfrutó de la textura de la cobija contra su desnuda piel…

¿Desnuda piel?

Su cara se desencajó y un grito de terror salió de sus labios.

La risa masculina nuevamente se materializó con un murmullo de: "Servicio completo, gatita".

Entonces, Sakura Haruno se desmayó.

* * *

Enjoy it! :)

Reviews, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Entradas traseras.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 806.**

 **Universo: Road to Ninja.**

 **Tipo: Lemon/Crack-Fic**

* * *

Saber que un tipo muerto te había dado el mejor polvo de tu vida tenía que llevarla al loquero, sin embargo, "Gasparin" era caliente y no se sintió forzada. Sakura sabía todas las consignas feministas y las apoyaba: No es no, fingir también es mentir, ni aunque seas mi pareja. Todas fueron sujetas a profunda reflexión, pero nadie fingió y lo consintió… En un sueño erótico.

No había encontrado nada sobre "Chara-kun" en los historiales de defunción del hospital, no había archivos electrónicos tan antigüos y bajar al sótano a buscar le daba miedo. Realmente consideró buscar ayuda de una ouija. ¿Se estaba obsesionado con su experiencia paranormal?

Sí y la había repetido en su cabeza una sin cesar.

Una noche se decidió y compró el tablero lleno de letras. Con un par de vodkas encima inició la invocación del ser de ultratumba que le dio el mejor sexo de su vida, aún se ponía caliente de recordar cada roce onírico, si su fantasma no venía a ella, ella encontraría a su fantasma. Los dedos le temblaron como locos cuando se decidió a utilizar la copa como guía de aquel mapa espectral.

"Chara-kun", escribió a paso rápido "¿Quieres repetir?"

Sakura no era la mujer más brillante del mundo pero aquello le salió del alma. Hizo el esfuerzo para no sentirse como una idiota, suficiente tenía con lidiar con los malos genios de Hinata o la timidez extrema de Ino, ella sólo quería relajarse. ¿Era mucho pedir que sus sueños fueran mejor que una porno? Ya ni si quiera ver a Sasori cargar las camillas en la ambulancia, con sus músculos marcados en la pijama azul, la ponía de buen humor.

El cristal cobró vida para responder.

"Sasuke", la copa se movió de un extremo a otro de la ouija para responder. "Quiero que grites ese nombre cuándo juguemos de nuevo hoy"

Y Sakura sonrió con ganas.

* * *

La preparación de la pelirrosa para esa noche consistió en aseo personal y emborracharse como una cuba, aún era extraño admitir que un ser compuesto por ectoplasma podía ser un amante generoso. Siguió jugando a la ouija y preguntando cosas personales. Hasta el momento sabía:

a. Uchiha Sasuke era su nombre y tenía unos veinticinco años.

b. Fue el galán del pueblo, en su momento.

c. Le encantaba verla sufrir.

Charasuke le narró perversiones que la hicieron sonrojar, se divertía sabiendo que sólo la podía complacer a través de su ciclo rem, le describió escenas de sexo intenso que le aceleraron el corazón y humedecieron otros apéndices corporales. A las diez de la noche se cobijó hasta la coronilla y el sueño llegó.

* * *

Nuevamente una cama negra y un infinito de blanco fueron el escenario de las caricias. Sasuke materializado con su piel de alabastro y sonrisa de diablo la tomó de forma ruda, sin mediar caricia.

Eso hizo que su perversión creciera más, un choque de piel y lenguas fue la batalla erótica de esa noche. Al menos hasta que un dedito travieso acarició demás la nalga derecha de Sakura.

-Por allí no- lanzó una mirada molesta con sus ojos jade, estaba despeinada y respiraba con dificultad- Es demasiado pronto-

Charasuke se rio, le dio un guiño y siguió su exploración amistosa, palpando la separación entre ambos montículos carnosos. El morbo de Sakura creció mientras las yemas de su dedo índice y corazón ejercían un rastro circular por el camino correcto, sacudió su cadera para sentir la caricia de forma más intensa. Uchiha, antes a su lado, la movió para que quedara boca abajo y decidió iniciar su propia ruta por la zona trasera de Haruno.

El moreno mordió su cadera y utilizó ambas manos para continuar la tierna tortura sobre el trasero da Sakura, besó sus nalgas con admiración, hincó sus dientes con travesura y las admiró con gula. La pelirrosa se rindió en voz alta y exclamó un "adelante", entonces el primer dedo rosó la entrada prohibida, el toque no fue más que una ligera cosquilla que recorrió con una leve electricidad, Haruno se incorporó a gatas y con un sonrojo general.

-Kami-sama- La voz profunda de Sasuke le llegó directo a su oído izquierdo- Vamos a disfrutar esto gatita-

La seguridad de su voz hizo que su estómago retumbara con un calor especial, definitivamente era bueno abrirse a nuevas experiencias. Su canal trasero fue estirado, mimado y, finalmente, penetrado.

Dolió al principio pero las cosas mejoraron hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo nuevamente, en un torrente de sudor, semen y cansancio, Sasuke y Sakura compartieron un beso satisfecho.

* * *

¡Qué Charasuke se jodiera!

Nuevamente se levantó desnuda, ya no estaba aterrada.

Pero que le dieran al bastardo por el dolor que sentía, uno que le trajo mucho placer, pero que no le servía cuando tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Gracias por sus lindos reviews, follows y favorites :).**

 **Espero que disfruten este nuevo cap.**


End file.
